The present invention relates to a device finding utility as a convenient assembly of mechanical components useful as aids for a golfer. More particularly, the invention is directed to a packeted group of independently manipulable tool-like elements and a ball marker disc uniquely adapted for use during the playing of golf.
Each of the several tools and the ball marker of the composite, unitary article which constitutes the present invention is believed to be known individually, as a useful article popular with golfers. Each meets and fulfills a known and recognized special need.
It is not unknown in the art for a golfer to carry with him or her, for example as additions to various other paraphenalia contained in his or her golf bag, an assemblage of tools or gadgets for performing various operations for enhancing the game and for contribution to its general enjoyment. As a practical matter, however, any particular tool, etc. sought is not usually conveniently or readily at hand when needed. The expected or associated benefit thus ordinarily fails to be realized. Inconvenience gives rise to abandonment of purpose and surrender of benefits.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide a convenient, readily-available and easily-employed assortment of tools and related gadgets finding spcial utility in the sport of golf. A related aim of the invention is to ensure that the items are always readily at hand for prompt and effective retrieval and use.
Features of the assembly of the invention are that all of the items are combined as an assembly and that each item is, never-the-less, immediately and readily available, in a functional mode, as it may be needed.